


Bite

by danithemani



Series: The Overboss and Porter Gage [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Aftercare, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Drabble, Emotional Baggage, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danithemani/pseuds/danithemani
Summary: Danny has spent most of his life with people being scared of him for no good reason, until he met Porter Gage.





	Bite

It overtook him. An aggressive, budding heat that begged to be released. It made his arms shake, his hands shake, his whole damn body shake. He wanted blood and grit and skin in his teeth and flesh pinched tightly between his fingers. He didn't like it, and he would try to saitiate his feelings with booze or drugs, but it never worked. He used to get in fights, find nasty men in bars, take so much Overdrive he collapsed on the bathroom floor.    
  
"Real nice, boss. You feel good worked up like that."   
  
"No bruises? Did I hurt your legs-"   
  
"No. It didn't hurt. I would have told you."   
  
Gage was enough now, to happily lay under his words, never having to taste blood like he thought he always did. He didn't want to hurt anyone, he never did. But the way everyone looked at him made him feel that way. It made him feel like a caged animal in his own body. It made Father afraid, it made Nora afraid, but it didn't scare his new lover, even when his teeth threatened to tear at his skin. He laid beneath him when it happened, thighs slick and eyes smiling up at him. It soothed him, that the Raider's eyes weren't filled with fear but with trust. He could never hurt anyone like that, and Gage could see it, and that was beautiful. The throbbing in his veins quieted and he became the person he wanted to be again. His Raider would put a hand on his neck and Danny would hold him close and it would be okay. He told Danny it was okay, he wasn't hurt, he liked it too. Gage liked that Danny was strong. Gage liked that Danny was gentle, too. He had never met anyone like that before. Porter Gage didn't make him feel like a monster.   
  
"Promise?"   
  
"Ain't lied to you about nothin' so far."   
  
"Thank you, Gage."   
  
That was probably the wrong thing to say, but it was true. The Raider didn't cower when Danny's grip tightened, when he pushed him to the bed, when his lips found their way to the crook of his neck. The worst part wasn't the way it made his muscles ache or his eyes hurt or his mind blur. It was seeing how scared it made everyone around him. Everyone but Gage.   
  
"You're lookin' tired."   
  
"Just a little. But- I'm okay, do you need anything? Do you want anything else? I can clean you up while I'm at it."   
  
"If I could I would. Half-mast is 'bout as good as I'm gonna get until after some shut-eye."   
  
Danny nodded and reached to their side table for a clean rag. The Raider closed his eyes and smiled, letting a moan escape his throat when the younger man ran the cloth over his thighs. It was nice to see him like this, relaxing under his fingertips. He bundled the wet rag up and threw it to the floor with a laugh, tucking himself away into his neck. Gage found the each of their blanket, eyes still closed, and pulled it to the back of Danny's neck and resting his hand there.   
  
"Am I too heavy?"   
  
"Don't know what you're talking about, I'm friggin' comfortable."   
  
He didn't realize it, but Danny hummed for a moment, readjusting to have even more skin press against his Raider. It was nice that Gage slept in his bed, it kept them both safer. He couldn't think of any safer place he could be.   



End file.
